


Karkat's Fetish

by eridantempura



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Funny, Homestuck - Freeform, Karkat - Freeform, Tumblr, Vriska - Freeform, fake - Freeform, haha - Freeform, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridantempura/pseuds/eridantempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a joke and is not to be taken seriously) Vriska and Karkat have been secretly filling buckets, but now she is going to find out Karkat's fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat's Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a joke and is not to be taken seriously)

K: HELLLOOOOOO *KARKATS IS HOLDING A BUCKET*  
V: Oh hello Karr... *She smiles, licking her lips seductively). Oh its pretty 8ig. *She looks down  
K: YA ITS PRETTY BIG  
V: Oh ya!  
K ONE BIG BUCKET  
V: Yummy!!  
K: YA U BETTER YUM IT UP  
V: Um... Yum?  
K: OH YA THATS SEXY  
V: Yum?  
K: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
V: Wtf Karkat?  
K: HEY KEEP YUMMING!  
V: Yum?? Jesus fucking cr-  
K : YUMMMM DAMNIT!!!!  
V: Yum.  
K: OH YA JUST LIKE THAT PLEASE KEEP ON DOING THAT  
V: Ummm... Kar... We have been filling pails for a while now and I want to know if we are going to do it again orrrrrr...  
K: NO VRISK... JUST KEEP YUMMING.  
V: Then why the fuck do you have a 8ucket?  
K: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YUMMING?  
V: To do it...  
K: YA THEN BITCH GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT AND YUM!!!!!  
V: Fine...  
(PAUSE.)  
K: AND........  
V: yum.  
K: OH YES!!! OH GOD YES JUST LIKE THAT KEEP DOING THAT OH GOD!!!!UBHUIGJNKRW.ALRHIJNTOGKLFSHBNVIOGFLEWDA GVUA’OGNFekg’wrhnbinw’ommo’LFTGHQAIG’DKOVLS, ¨®HIPFOKA,LR;HBHTUHG  
IJOIH’OHJN  
V: Why the fuck did I even come here in the first place?  
K: GHEHRUNSIHKO;GNWARIGHOB;ESTNHBOKET;RHYGI[ES’OTLH.HN  
V: Fuck this I'm out!  
K: JGIWASORFXGBJERIGHO’JAERWIOHGJERTIS’GHJIERSDJGERWJGHI0[WARG  
[The end]


End file.
